


WoW It's Nice To Meet You

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: WoW We're Nerds [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Gamer Girlfriends (Who Aren't Dating Yet), Homophobic Language, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Alex has some troubles with a homophobe while running a dungeon and a"mysterious stranger" of a tank comes to her rescue.





	WoW It's Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided I want to continue this as a series of oneshots (kinda like the Trampoline Park AU series) so... Here's how our lovely ladies met! :D
> 
> TW: There is mentions of non graphic rape in one part, nothing happens but I just thought I'd put the warning there.
> 
> (Side note: dps= Damage Per Second (so damage dealers) and tank= Someone who takes damage who has a high armour level and a ton of health so they can take the hits. Mana=what is costs to cast a spell.)
> 
> Also as far as usernames go, Big_Dipper is Alex and Sapphic-Intentions is Maggie. (Later on I'll have Kara (Little_Dipper) show up as well)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story. :)

Alex was having a relatively bad day. And by and relatively day day she meant she’d had her textbooks tossed in the school’s toilets (again), one of the girls in her PE class had thought it would be fun to elbow her in the face while they were playing softball and now… Now she was having to deal with a team full of idiots running through Iron Docks farming the dungeon without any escape due to the super backed up que at the moment (she knew that without a tank in a team with her it would take at least forty minutes from her to get into a dungeon again and she didn’t want to wait that long). 

She was willing to admit, that despite how incredibly rude most of the team was, at least they worked well together. Although she mostly blamed that on the fact she was an amazing healer and her tank actually knew how to do their job, which basically left their dps guys free to deal with the fighting. 

She groaned slightly when a new message popped up from one of the dps dudes, once again making a highly inappropriate pass at her. Still she didn’t want to get kicked so she shrugged him off with a simple  _ no thank you _ before following the tank down one side of the dock. 

The tank hadn’t said much, simply a couple of thank you’s to her as well as some general strategy comments to the team as a whole. (Plus a couple of private messages asking her if she was low on mana and needed a break to eat something to replenish it). Overall they were her favorite member of the group, Sapphic-Intentions, their user name read and Alex contemplated adding them to her friends list… Just because they were going through this hell with her (she didn’t actually know if the other person was put off by them, but she was hoping she wasn’t the only one feeling seriously put off by the guys). 

She recast her Beacon of Light on the tank and quickly shot off a Prism at one of the nearly dead dps guys in order to keep him and the other dps guys from dying to one of the bosses minions. After the bass went down she got another message from the guy she’d just healed.

WazPaz:  _ Knew you liked me. Kept me from dying. ;) Why don’t you tell me how to get in your pants now. ;) Save us some time.  _

The other dps guys laughed and Alex groaned, noting how the tank froze when the message appeared turning around to stand next to Alex as if her character was actually her and potentially in danger.

Big_Dipper:  _ Still not interested… Just doing my job as the group’s healer. _

Alex turned around and made to continue the dungeon but was stopped by yet another message from the guy.

WazPaz:  _ Come on sweetie I’m only 34. Still in my prime and all.. I can still more than get it up for you. ;) _

Alex blanched, physically repulsed by the guy and seriously considering the idea of leaving the dungeon, long que be screwed.

Big_Dipper:  _ Okay, for starters I’m 16, that’s illegal. Second I’m gay so there’s no way I’d sleep with you. Now just drop it and let’s finish up this run.  _

Alex once again started to move, the tank right next to her when the next message came in.

WazPaz:  _ Figures your a fuking lez. Tell me where your at, ill come rape you and prove how much better my dic is.  _

Alex froze again, this time feeling fear course through her body, not because she actually thought he could do it, but because it reminded her of the boy’s at school who could and, in particular, the ones who had threatened to do it before. Before she could really have a chance to respond the otherwise silent tank at her side exploded. Sending out rapid fire messages in all caps, some of it not even in English, in such a quantity that Alex could barely start to read one message before another one popped up in its place. Finally ending with a message that read.

Sapphic-Intentions:  _ Dipper leave the dungeon, I’ll team up with you and we’ll find a group with fewer assholes in it.  _

Alex didn’t think twice before doing as instructed and leaving the group. A couple of second later she received a friend request and a group invite by the tank, which she readily accepted. She saw them get qued up for a dungeon before they finally sent her a message.

Sapphic-Intentions:  _ Sorry I got a little… Aggressive… In there… Pent up anger at some people at my school. Anyways, are you okay? _

Alex nodded before realizing they couldn’t see her so she quickly typed up a message.

Big_Dipper:  _ Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks though, I didn’t want to leave the group cause the lines are so long atm. Would have taken forever to get in again. _

Sapphic-Intentions:  _ I feel ya, thats why I hadnt left yet. Well from now on if you need to run with someone I’m on most nights so we can run stuff together? _

Alex smiled at the message, her fingers ghosting over the keys for a second before responding.

Big_Dipper:  _ I’d really like that. _

Sapphic-Intentions:  _ :D _

Alex snorted at the happy face and started going through her backpack to see if there was anything she needed to sell before going into the dungeon.

Big_Dipper:  _ I’m all set for start, it should be about fifteen minutes so I’m going to grab a snack from the kitchen, brb. _

Sapphic-Intentions:  _ Okay, I just found you so I’ll make sure no one attacks you afk. (Or at least try to keep them from killing you). _

Big_Dipper:  _ Lol, thanks. _

Alex quickly ran down stairs and grabbed a bag of chips and her two liter of soda out of the fridge before bounding back upstairs and into the computer chair.

Big_Dipper:  _ I’m back and not dead, good job. :P _

Sapphic-Intentions:  _ Excuse me but there’s a dead bird thing over there that proves I did my job quite well thank you very much. :P _

Big_Dipper:  _ My hero. _

The dungeon port screen came up, signaling it was their turn to go into the dungeon.

Sapphic-Intentions:  _ Come on D, let’s show em how to run this thing. ;) _

And Alex didn’t know it then, but that evening was a major turning point in the rest of her life. She just wouldn’t know quite how big of an impact the other person would make until many, many months later.

**Author's Note:**

> So I already know some more of these moments I'm going to do (when they get together, their first video call, them playing WoW with Kara, Maggie calling Alex high on anesthesia and Maggie surprising Alex with a visit) but if you have any ideas please leave them in the comments and I'll try to incorporate them into the universe. :)
> 
> So I hope you're having a good (insert time of day) and I'll see you later. :)


End file.
